Is She Really Going Out With Him
by BernieR
Summary: It's been years since Harry has graduated from Hogwarts, and defeated the Dark Lord. What and who will he see when he returns to Hogwarts for a reunion. Inspired by the song IS SHE REALLY GOING OUT WITH HIM as sung by Sugar Ray. This is a song fic, please


Author's note: OK, I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, or the song featured in this story. I'm just a really huge fan of Harry Potter, and a person who loves to write! So please read and review:)

Harry sat alone in his room in Miranda's Cottage Inn. It had been 10 years since he had been back in Hogsmede. He had been so busy working as an Auror at the Ministry of Magic. He had been following lead after lead of tracking down Voldemort, for years, and finally he had done it. He had defeated Voldemort, and there was no way for him to come back, ever again.

Harry got up from his seat and walked over to the coffee pot that was sitting on top of the dresser by his window. As he filled his cup up once more, he glanced out the window to see a very alarming sight. He wasn't positive, but he could swear that the two men walking down the street, with two gorgeous witches were none other then Crabbe and Goyle. Harry was sure of it; they looked exactly as they had when they were younger.

Harry set down his mug and decided to head downstairs so he could take a closer look.

He walked down the steps and into the fairly large lobby, just as Crabbe and Goyle walked in with the two witches. Harry watched as all four of them walked over to the counter to check in. As they walked past the door leading to the dinning room, Harry's eye caught sight of a woman just inside with long brown hair, sitting with a man with short, slicked-back blond hair. "It couldn't be, could it?" Harry thought.

He walked closer to the entrance to get a closer look, and it was no mistaking it, it was his old friend Hermione sitting with none other than the one person he most despised in school, besides Professor Snape, Draco Malfoy! "I knew she was with someone," he thought. "But with him?"

Harry awoke the next morning, anxiously awaiting the festivities soon to come. It would soon be time for the Hogwarts Reunion. As soon as he had a cup of coffee, he washed his hair. Soon he was dressed and he began his habit of messing up his hair, just as his father had did when he was still alive.

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed as he entered the Great Hall. Ronald Weasly was another one of his best friends from Hogwarts, and the only one he had seemed to still keep in touch with after graduation, that is besides Roger Davies whom was one of his fellow Aurors.

"Hey mate!" Ron replied as he walked over to him. "Glad to see you could make it."

"Well," Harry began, "after what I saw yesterday, I had to be here. Guess who I saw with…" But before he could finish, Ron cut him off and pointed towards the door, where Hermione and Malfoy walked in hand in hand.

Ron was even more shocked than Harry was. "Is that really Herms? And with…?"

"Malfoy," Harry finished for him.

"This does not seem right," Harry told Ron. "Why would she be with him? Of all people?"

"I guess people change mate. I just never thought I'd see the day when those two got together."

Harry just shook his head as Ron's eye finally caught sight of Crabbe and Goyle who had walked in behind Hermione and Malfoy, with their two witches. His jaw dropped.

Harry watched closely as Malfoy lead Hermione to the drinks and opened a bottle of butterbeer for her. She kissed him, and as Harry watched, Malfoy used this opportunity to pour a few drops of some red liquid into her bottle.

Harry pulled Ron with him as he ran towards them and grabbed the bottle from Hermione's hand just as she was about to take a sip. He smashed the bottle to the ground causing everyone in the Great Hall to look in their direction. Harry didn't care.

"Nice seeing you again Potter," sneered Malfoy. "By the way, have you met my fiancé?"

Harry stepped up to him. "What did you put in the bottle Malfoy," he demanded. All Malfoy did was stand there with a look of panic on his face. "I have no idea what you mean."

"Hand it over Malfoy, you don't want any trouble with the Ministry, now do you."

"The Ministry can't do anything to me."

"Your father can't help you out of this one, Malfoy. He got sent to Azkaban, remember!"

Reluctantly, he handed over a small potion vial that was in his coat. Harry took it and smelled the contents. "Love potion #9! Interesting, if I am not mistaken, it is still illegal to even be in possession of it." The whole hall erupted in gasps of horror. Crabbe and Goyle began to inch their way towards the door. "Let me guess, you two have been using some also?" They turned to run, but were stopped by Roger Davies. "Thanks very much Roger, would you like to contact Eleanor in IUM (Improper Use of Magic) or shall I?"

Well, I hope you all liked my first attempt at writing Harry Potter fan fiction. Please send me a review on what you think. I have 2 other fictions in the works. So keep checking back for them in the very near future.


End file.
